An Alpha and Omega love
by charlieerin
Summary: Aaron, an Omega posing as a Beta, finds his Alpha, Ben, aboard the Seawolf. They keep their love and relationship secret until one event and the onset of Aaron's heat forces them to reveal their love or possibly lose their life. Will they escape with their lives or will the betrayal of someone on board mean their death ?
1. Chapter 1

The year is 2025. Almost everything about the world has remained the same, cars still drive on the asphalt paved roads, planes still fly, space is still reserved for an elite few and the world's diverse countries still fight amongst themselves for power and dominance. But, the dynamic of power amongst the Alphas, Omegas and Betas of the world has shifted dramatically. About one hundred and fifty years ago, scientists attempted to determine what caused the physiological differences between the three groups, why Alpha's and Omegas found bond mates in each other and Betas did not, and why and how the bond formed with the first mating and mating bite. The research done involved altering and manipulating peoples' DNA, causing three major unexpected and unintended genetic breakthroughs.

An American Scientist discovered a sequence of genes in Alphas, and to a lesser degree Omegas and Betas, that, when altered in a certain way, gives the person varying degrees of skill and knowledge in fighting and the use of various weapons. A year after this discovery, a Scientist in New Zealand discovered a gene in Betas and Omegas, sometimes in Alphas, that gives a person varying degrees of ability in healing and medicine. The third Scientist, three years later, made the biggest breakthrough in the discovery of a series of genes that , in Alphas and Omegas, gives the ability of magic. This discovery is the closest anyone had come to figuring out the Alpha,Omega, dynamic.

The gift of magic gives people varying degrees of control over almost everything. This gift is slightly different as people have to focus their power and usually also have to speak words to direct their intentions. Some had greater power than others, and some could direct their powers instinctively. Magic was rarely gifted to Betas, usually only to Alphas and Omegas, and marked the beginning of discord among the different groups around the world.

For the last hundred and fifty years these gifts have been passed on from generation to generation with varying levels of ability. Some families, the Alpha and Omega bonded pairs, combined two of the gifts, giving their children heightened abilities. And then there were the Betas, though some possessed weaker gifts of fighting or medicine and sometimes magic, did not pass on their gifts to their children often.

Omegas generally carried multiples during their pregnancies and delivered Alphas and Omegas, rarely Betas , while Betas carried only one at a time and only delivered Betas. And yet, despite that, there were more Betas than Alphas and Omegas in the world. With the discrepancy in the distribution of the gifts, the Betas had a great dislike and discrimination against the Alphas and Omegas. Betas began to kill or use them for their own ends, and would stop at nothing to do so.

Where once there were Alphas and Omegas in positions of power, were once loved and cherished, where once they were idolized, they became the disease of the world. No longer did Betas care for the Alphas and Omegas, they took for themselves the positions of power, and took away most laws that made Alphas and Omegas special, most were hated. This lead to most hiding their true status and pretending to be Betas in the hopes of having a quiet and safe life. Most jobs in government and military allowed only Betas, while only occasionally allowing Alphas or Omegas temporary positions. Alphas and Omegas open about their status usually had a difficult time getting good careers.

At some point in time, somewhere along the road with all of the genetics breakthroughs and shift in power amongst the groups, two movements arose, one to return to our roots, swept through the world. Very few actually truly returned to their roots, most simply expanded the range of weapons that could legally be used. Though people still carried guns, many also began to carry swords, of all sizes, maces, bows and arrows, cross bows, and any weapon you could imagine. And the second was a movement to return the power back to the natural order of Alphas at the top , Omegas at their side and Betas filling out the rest of the positions.

The world at large remained the same, but the smaller changes had the greatest impact and largest repercussions than ever imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Candara, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Adopted by his uncle at the age of ten, Aaron Fitzpatrick has been raised in an environment that has forced him to be tough both mentally and physically, as well as independent. His Omega status ,hidden from his Beta Uncle, causing him to live in a constant state of worry. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Candara, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"As his plane begins its descent to the runway Aaron recalls the events that led him to this flight; he was ten and it was the warmest of days that summer, the sky was the brightest of blues, set against the pale, calm gray waters of the ocean. The sun shone brightly in the sky, alone save for a few fluffy white clouds lazily drifting by with the light summer breeze. Aaron enjoyed the silence of his family's private beach as he lay floating in the shallow water. His permanently bronzed skin gleaming in the water with his shoulder length mahogany hair creating a halo around his head and his light brown ears twitching in the water above his head. His light, forest green eyes were closed against the brightness of the sun ,while his light brown tail swished in the water beneath him, keeping him from going under the surface. He had been in the water for almost an hour, using his magic to propel him around the small cove when he heard the explosion, and felt the blast ripple along the surface of the water. His eyes popped open, ears twitching towards the sound and when he turned towards his home he saw black smoke billowing up over the trees, with a scream he splashed out of the water and ran towards his home, now engulfed in flames. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Candara, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"He reached the door and pushed it open, feeling a wave of heat and smoke slam into him, causing his eyes to tear up, and smoke to fill his lungs. He hoarsely screamed for his parents, hoping desperately that they were still alive and could hear him, but before he could get very far in the house the support beams for the ceiling collapsed and flames spread out before him, blocking the only clear path into the house. The falling beams, and the sudden spread of flames sends Aaron falling backwards into a splintered table, impaling his side before he can even think to use his magic to stop his fall. Another scream rips from his smoke laden lungs as he feels the wood pierce his skin. After a few moments he is able to pull himself off of the wood and drag himself towards the door, but was unable to make it completely to the door. When he looks up he sees that someone is moving towards him from outside. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Candara, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"The man, because it was clearly a man, roughly kicked him onto his back, studying him;tail swishing angrily behind him, though he couldn't see his face as it was hidden by the glare of sunlight behind him, before leaving the house with an angry growl. He could hear the crackling of flames as they ate away at his childhood home around him, the chattering of animals and the clicking of insects in the woods outside and in the distance he could hear the wailing of sirens. Just as unconsciousness was claiming him, he heard car tires spin out on the gravel driveway, leaving a trail of dust behind. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Candara, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Aaron woke up eight days later in the hospital, bruised and bandaged, wondering what had happened. Doctors told him he would be fine in a few weeks, his lungs would get better and his wound would heal. Police arrived to notify him of his parent's death, the loss of his home, and the loss of his safe haven by the ocean. A few days later his uncle arrived from his ship, come to take him away from everything he'd known. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Candara, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"When he was better his uncle placed him in military school. Up at six am every morning, and into formation by six thirty am, the events and activities of his life became part of a schedule. Watching tv and playing games were rights that had to be earned, his life was a strict regime he had no control over. Aaron graduated from school at age fourteen, one of the hardest things he's ever done, his intelligence well ahead of his peers naturally, as Omegas learn, remember and use knowledge at a faster and advanced level than Betas. Those four years were spent hiding his Omega status from the other Beta students, fighting his submissive behaviour and willing himself not to nurture and care for the others. Constantly on the look out for his mate, the one that would make him whole, and erase the loneliness that had taken over after his parents' death. Luckily his heats wouldn't start for another four years or he wouldn't have been able to hide being an Omega. By fifteen he had undergone advanced Military and Naval training, and by sixteen he had begun his degree in Marine Biology, and become a member of his uncle's crew aboard the submarine Seawolf. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Candara, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Aaron's magic had always posed somewhat of a problem for his uncle and the other Betas of the world, and was another thing that he was forced to hide from people. Aaron had both fighting magic and elemental magic, something that had rarely been heard of. His fighting magic gave him great ability and skill in wielding any form of knife, as well as great talent with a bow. He had only a limited ability with other weapons and hand to hand combat. His elemental magic gave him control over the elements: water, earth, wind, fire, and spirit. The combination of these gifts, along with his intelligence and despite is Omega tendencies, have helped propel him through his education and training. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Candara, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"His sixteenth birthday had only passed a week ago when he had gotten a call from his uncle, whom he had not seen in over two years, telling him that he was now part of the Seawolf crew. He had to put his degree on hold while he worked, Aaron remembered the feeling of dread at having to work for his uncle, his father is his uncle's brother in law, having to work extra hard at hiding his Omega tendencies and magic, all the while stuck in a submarine for who knows how long. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Candara, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"The plane touches down jolting Aaron out of his memories, and before long he has left the airport and on his way to the Naval docks. As he makes his way towards the man in uniform, obviously waiting for him, he catches the scent of pineapple and vanilla, and as he got closer a hint brine. All smells of which reminded Aaron of his home by the ocean, instantly giving him comfort and filling the void of loneliness in his heart. Aaron's heart sped up, he knew what that scent meant: he had found his mate here on the Naval docks. As he stopped a foot from the man in uniform he realized that he was in fact not a man, but a teenager a couple of years older than himself, and whispered /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Candara, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Alpha.."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Candara, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"The teenager who had, until Aaron stopped in front of him, been smelling the air with his eye closed, now opened them. The six foot three inch tall Alpha , five inches taller than the Omega, has short, close cropped jet black hair, a hairstyle similar to the one that Aaron has sported since military school, and dark gray ears on his head. He has mulatto skin and sparkling azure eyes, and Aaron can see a dark gray tail swishing behind him in contentment. He flashes Aaron a gentle smile, showing off brilliantly white teeth, canines sharp and pointed, before himself whispering /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Candara, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Omega.." and moves forward until there are only inches separating them, one had resting on Aaron's cheek gently, before leaning forward until his nose is pressed to Aaron's neck, inhaling deeply the scent of his mate. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Candara, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"You smell like home, of melon and cucumber with a hint of strawberry." the Alpha says, face still pressed into his mate's neck./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Candara, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Leaning forward until he too has pressed his nose against his mates neck, inhaling the scent there, replies /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Candara, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"and you, my Alpha, smell like pineapple and vanilla with a trace of brine, my comfort." /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Candara, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"And then there arms are wrapped around one another, taking and giving comfort to one another, feeling that lonely place inside of them filled with the presence and bond of the other. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Candara, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"What is your name, my Omega ?" asks the Alpha, gently extracting himself from the arms of his Omega until only their hands are connected, aware that there could be other people around and they could be seen. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Candara, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Aaron Fitzpatrick, and yours my Alpha ?" asks Aaron, gripping the Alpha's hands like a lifeline, which would be near enough the truth once they were fully bonded, as an Omega cannot live without their Alpha and the opposite is true as well. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Candara, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"The Alpha's eyes widen slightly in shock at hearing that his mate is in fact the captain's nephew, though he'd been in charge of meeting him and bringing him onto the ship, he had not expected to find his bond mate, before replying /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Candara, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Ben Krieger, Lieutenant in charge of security and emergency response on the ship." looking around to make sure that no one is looking, he brings his hand back up to stroke Aaron's cheek before continuing with a loving and happy smile :/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Candara, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"and you, my beautiful Omega, will be working with me as Lieutenant junior grade."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Candara, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Aaron, who had been leaning into the hand gently caressing his cheek with his eyes closed in contentment,tail gently swaying behind him, once again feels his heart speed up with excitement: he won't have to be separated from his mate while working on the ship. He feels a wide grin spread on his face as he opens his eyes and sees the loving smile on his mate's face. Though they are not fully bonded, and wont be until his first heat and the mating mark can be placed, Aaron can already feel the bond growing and solidifying inside him until he can feel Ben's emotions spilling into him and he is engulfed in feelings of happiness, love, comfort and most of all home, of finally findings his other half, his missing piece. And Aaron sends his similar feelings through the link back to Ben, seeing the look on his face when he receives them. Aaron himself searches the area to see if anyone is around before once again stepping closer to his Alpha and places his hands on his hips, while Ben places his hands on either side of Aaron's face and then they're kissing. A deep, passionate, desperate kiss as though they're suffocating and only the other can give them the air they so desperately need. And they don't separate until they truly do need air, both gasping for breath, still within inches of each other as grins are plastered on their faces. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Candara, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Together at last." whispers the Omega laying his forehead against his Alpha's neck, arms wrapped around his waist. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Candara, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Ben looks around once more as he places his arms protectively around his Omega's shoulders before he whispers /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Candara, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Together forever" in the Omega's ear, causing him to tighten his arms around Ben's waist with a contended sigh. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Candara, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"It took only months to move beyond discovering their bond mate, until they were well and truly in love: working out together in the mornings, working together during the day, and at night, in either of their rooms, they shared their life and love and stories. They shared everything, every one of their memories whether happy or sad, they shared their gifts and magic, and found comfort in one another. They hid their bond and their relationship from the crew, knowing that Alpha's and Omegas were not allowed in the crew and that same sex relationships among Betas was uncommon. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Candara, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Ben, like Aaron, had magic. He had fighting magic, giving him great strength and speed, as well as skill with knives only matched by Aaron. He also had great skill with all forms of firearms and bullet types. Ben also had minor elemental magic, giving him control over water and air. Together they developed their skills and control of their magic, their bond growing. They kept both their bond and their magic a secret from every member of the crew save for one: Commander Ford, second in command of the ship, and their friend, a sympathetic Beta, who had lost his Omega wife to illness. Ben and Aaron worked as the heads of security and emergency response on the ship, as well as sharing the responsibility of training new members of the crew, and occasionally trainees on some of the Naval army bases./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Candara, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"This routine continued for a year and a half before things went very, very right and then very, very wrong./span/span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

With his heart pounding, arms pumping, sweat dripping down his neck and tail bouncing behind him, Aaron runs down the hallway, quickening his pace when he sees Ben lengthen his strides, pulling ahead of him,tail swinging wildly behind him. Finally, with a gasp, unable to keep running, Aaron stops, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Ben come to a stop a ways down the hallway and walking back towards Aaron, breathing heavily.

"are you alright Aaron ?" asks the Alpha, worry bleeding through their bond, placing a hand on his Omegas back, rubbing soothing circles into it as the Omega finally catches his breath, standing up straight.

"I'm just tired, exhausted really, and uncomfortable." he replies with a small smile, grateful for his mate's concern and care.

"uncomfortable ?" his Alpha questions, cocking his head to the side questioningly, ears twitching and tail swinging slowly from side to side.

"It's like an itch, just under my skin, that I can't reach. It was there when I woke up this morning." the Omega replies, his own tail whipping from side to side quickly.

The Alpha, sensing his mate's discomfort through the link, quickly checks to make sure no one is in the hallway with them, before leaning in and pressing his nose to the Omega's neck, inhaling deeply. There he scents a change in his mate's smell, it's richer, deeper, stronger, and this can only mean one thing for the Omega: his first heat. The Alpha can feel the pull of the heat, but the pull is still weak, the heat is still days away. Pulling back slightly so he can see his mates eyes, he says

"Your heat is coming"

Aaron's eyes widen slightly, he has completely relied on his Alpha's knowledge, and occasional information from Commander Ford, about the Alpha Omega bond, and development, as he had been too young for his parents to teach him and since then has had to hide is status.

"how soon ?" asks the Omega , ears and tail going still in wait.

The Alpha takes another sniff and replies

"Another couple days, maybe three. We need to find the Commander and figure out what to do."

The Omega nods in understanding and says

"we should go shower first and get dressed, even if this is important, if we're seen like this talking to him it might cause people to ask questions we'd rather they didn't."

When his alpha nods in agreement, they both begin to walk down the hallway towards Aaron's room , which is closer to them and where they spend most of their nights together.

As they walk in front of an adjoining hallway they see the doctor walking down the hallway away from them. Aaron is about to call out a hello when his alpha places a hand on his shoulder , when Aaron looks at him questioningly the alpha shakes his head no. When Aaron turns back to look at the doctor he sees that she is fidgeting and looking over her shoulder as she goes, a com-link in her ear, talking quietly as she heads towards one of the arms rooms.  
"should we follow her" Aaron asks telepathically  
"no, can you increase our hearing though ?" Ben replies,also telepathically pulling Aaron to the side of the hallway out of sight of the doctor.  
"yeah..." Aaron replies, and a moment later they can both hear what the doctor is saying  
..."yes, I told you at the Research Center..Today, the one after mine...yes, yes I'm on my way now to get one. Yes he knows, he's the one that wants me to do it before he realizes what's going on with us... Yes, I'll try and remember that...okay, I'll see you there in a few hours..yes, okay, bye."  
The one sided conversation leaves the pair confused, and as the doctor has gone silent Aaron returns their hearing to normal. The Alpha places a hand on the small of the Omega's back and gives him a slight push towards his room. As the two of them once again make their way to the Omega's room , the Omega asks  
" did you find that really suspicious ?"  
The Alpha nods his head before saying "I still don't trust her, her eyes follow you whenever you're both in a room together, it takes all my strength not to growl at her every time I see it. " a slight growl in his voice.  
The Omega grips his hand in comfort before letting go and replying  
" I know it takes a lot of effort not to run from the room every time I see her in it, it's only ever ignored when you're there with me."  
The Alpha smiles both adoringly and possessively  
" I'll look after you my Omega, no one will touch you. Now come on, let's get back to your room and get cleaned up so we can go talk to the Commander." Ben replies placing a hand comfortingly on his shoulder and leaving it there until they get to Aaron's door. Aaron takes his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, his Alpha closing the door behind them and locking it after making sure no one is around to see him go in.

Aaron's room, like all other crew quarters on the ship consists of a room sixteen feet by ten feet with the floor, walls and ceiling the same matching colour of grey. In each room there is bunk beds, one dresser for each person and a desk, as well as an adjoining bathroom, but in Aaron's room there is one double bed, one dresser and desk and the adjoining bathroom.

As the Alpha walks into the room he can see that since he's been gone since very early this morning Aaron had begun to build his nest. On the double bed all of the blankets and the pillows, as well as some of both of their clothes have been arranged into a large nest in the center of the bed.

Aaron pulls off his gray t-shirt and throws it onto the bed, Ben doing the same with his red one and before either can do anything else Aaron spends a few minutes pushing and pulling the shirts into position in the nest. Both sit down on the very edge of the bed to pull off their running shoes and socks. The Alpha finishes first and quickly bends to pull off the Omega's remaining shoe and sock, the Omega clearly lost in thought. Once he's finished the Alpha stands and pulls off his sweat pants, leaving him in only his boxers, before pulling the Omega up beside him. The Alpha waits a few minutes for the Omega to pull off his own pants and when the Omega continues to stand there without moving the Alpha questions him  
" Aaron?"  
The Omega doesn't respond,  
"Aaron are you alright ?" The Alpha questions , placing his hands on either side of his Omega's face, gently stroking his cheeks and looking into his slightly glazed eyes. After a few seconds the Omega's eyes clear and he truly looks at his Alpha, bringing his arms up and wrapping them around his middle,  
" sorry?" questions the Omega  
" I lost you for a second there , where did you go ?" clarifies the Alpha, moving one hand to the back of the Omega's head and the other to his back, pulling him in for comfort.  
"sorry, I was thinking about the doctor and I just have a really bad feeling about what she said and all of the other weird things she's been doing."  
"Don't worry my little Omega, I promised I wouldn't let anyone touch you and I meant it" soothes the Alpha protectively.  
" I know, I'm just feeling overly emotional right now and with me being tired it isn't a good combination." sighs the Omega tiredly, resting his head on his Alpha's shoulder and breathing in his scent.  
" I know, it's from your oncoming heat. You'll be more tired than normal, and your emotions will be all over the place,you can already feel that itch burn your skin and for the next few days it will feel like you have a fever, like you're heating up from the inside until it peaks at the beginning of your heat, you will only have relief from the heat once we're tied. The time between each flare up will grow the closer you get to the end of your heat. As you can see going into heat gives an Omega the instinct of nesting, as you have already built yours." the Alpha pauses to make sure his Omega has understood all that he has said and when he receives a nod from him continues  
"You will be more caring, nurturing and clingy until your heat is over and you won't eat very much if anything at all until its over. And I'll be more possessive and protective of you. It will also be my job to make sure you get enough sleep, food and water until your heat ends. When your heat truly begins you won't be able to leave your room and I'll only be able to leave after a few days of your heat has passed and then only for a few minutes at a time."  
The Omega looked up at his Alpha for clarification  
"my heat will last for five days, right?"  
The Alpha nods a yes  
"And we..We have to be tied for me to get relief from my flare ups?"  
Asks the blushing Omega, looking down, but still gripping the Alpha tightly.  
"There's nothing to be embarrassed about my little Omega, this is the natural cycle for an Omega, you're perfect. And yes my knot tying us together will be the only thing that will give you any relief during your heat." the Alpha tells his shy Omega with a small smile, before kissing him fully on the lips, biting and licking at his lips until his Omega relaxes into him with a moan of pleasure. When they separate, both breathing heavily once again, the Omega quickly pulls off his own sweat pants and they head into the bathroom together. The Alpha heads directly to the shower and quickly adjusts the nozzles until the water is the right temperature. When he turns around he sees that his Omega has removed his boxers and is standing naked in the middle of the bathroom, red blossoming on his cheeks as he feels his Alpha's piercing gaze run along his body.

Though they had been together for almost two years, the Omega would continue to occasionally blush when naked in front of his mate. The younger man was a full five feet ten inches tall, though not heavily muscled like his Alpha mate, he was still well toned and had a lean body. Light brown hair lightly covered his arms and legs, and the dips of his hips and muscled stomach created a "v" leading to a thick cock sitting in a nest of curly, brown hair. His chest and stomach remained smooth of any hair, save for a thin strip that ran from his navel towards his pelvis.

The Alpha himself stood proudly and confidently under the gaze of his Omega mate, straightening his back to stand at his full six foot three inches. He had a well muscled body, though still lean. Jet black hair sparsely covered his arms, legs and chest, and the curve of his hips pointed to a long, plump cock in its own nest of black hair, with only the slightest knot visible at its base.

The Alpha beckons the Omega over to him with his hand and the Omega complies, walking over with soft steps until he is standing directly in front of his mate. The Alpha pulls the shower curtain aside and allows the Omega to enter first and then follows him in, pulling the curtain closed behind him. Ben places his left hand on his mates hip, placing gently kisses along his shoulders and neck, while running his right hand gently along the smooth fur of his mates light brown tail. The Omega offers his neck in a submissive gesture of contentment,beginning to purr, and his Alpha licks at the pulse point where the mating mark will go during the full bonding. The Alpha continues to lick and nip at the spot until he's sure a mark will appear and then he kisses the spot gently before grabbing the body wash and beginning to was his mate's heated skin.

The clock chimes ten am when Aaron and Ben emerge from the steamy shower, both with several love marks on their necks and shoulders and they dry off with the thick Egyptian cotton towels. The Alpha walks out of the bathroom first and walks directly over to the dresser and removing his and his Omega's blue pattern uniforms, placing them on the desk, before going back to get socks and underwear for the pair. His Omega exits the bathroom just as the Alpha has put on his boxers and soon he has pulled on his patterned cargo pants. As the Omega is pulling on his own bottoms he says

" I think the doctor was talking about me to whoever she was talking to on the com-link."

Ben pauses, pants hanging low on his hits as he was reaching for his t-shirt that had fallen on the floor, and asks

"why do you think she was talking about you ? She never even mentioned your name or anything."

"No, she didn't, but she did mention the Research Center and about doing something to or for some guy before they realize, and all of this on the order of some person she was talking to, rather suspiciously I might add." replies Aaron quickly, almost in a panic, before he feels waves of comfort and calm coming from his Alpha and he takes a deep, calming breath.

"Calm down Aaron, its ok I see what you're saying and you might be right." Soothes the Alpha, standing up straight and holds out his arms and his Omega clings to him like he might disappear.

The Alpha smiles slightly before replying seriously

"Plus whatever she was getting from that arms room cant mean anything good for us and whatever plans for you or whoever don't sound very good, this is another example of what's wrong with this doctor. Has the Commander said anything to you about what he plans to do with the doctor and all the weird and suspicious things people have overheard her say and do ?"

"I'm not sure what the Commander plans to do, I haven't had a chance recently to talk to him about any of this. But I feel like this is what she's been working towards this whole time and I think, as much as I hate to believe it, that the person she was talking about could be my uncle. He's resented me ever since he had to take me in as a child and he's always suspected that I have magic. Luckily he doesn't know about my Omega status or he probably would have already killed me. He has resented me even more since I've come aboard the ship. He's been acting weird and more controlling than usual, and lately whenever I see him he's with the doctor and they act less professionally and more personally." replies the Omega, burying his nose in his Alpha's neck, ears twitching against the Alpha's cheek, as his tail wraps tightly around his mate's body.

His arms tighten around his mate as he asks

" What are your uncle and the doctor doing when you see them together ?"

"They're always talking on com-links to people. The last time I talked to the Commander about this he just told me to watch my back and stay close to you, because he thinks that whatever they're planning or doing is going to happen soon." The Omega replies, anger, sadness and worry bubbling out through their bond, as he presses his face further into his Alpha's neck.

"Aaron, I find this whole thing completely crazy. I can't believe your own uncle would want to hurt you, and I find it even harder to believe that the doctor and him are working with people on the outside to try and get you and possibly do something horribly to you." says the Alpha. He feels hurt come through their bond as the Omega lets go of him and tries to pull out of his arms. The Alpha is momentarily confused, automatically tightening his grip as he questioningly sends his feelings of confusion through to his mate.

"Alpha, let go ! You said that I'm crazy, that you cant believe what I'm saying and I want don't want to be with someone who wont believe me." Cries the Omega, tears leaking out from under his closed eyelids, as he tries to pull himself from his Alpha's strong embrace.

"No, no, Aaron, my Omega no, that's not what I meant at all. Of course I believe you, you're so smart, of course you're telling the truth. There isn't even a small part of me that thinks you're crazy or making this up. What I meant was that people shouldn't do this to their own family. That you're supposed to care for your family, to protect them." says the Alpha quickly, wiping at the tears on his mate's face, hoping he'll understand and hoping to stop his mate's hurt, that has thankfully lessened since he explained his words.

"you believe me ?" asks his poor mate in a thick voice, sniffling, as he rests his head against the Alpha's neck again, hands resting on his chest and tail once again wrapped around his waist.

"of course I do, I'm sorry, I should have worded that better. With your heat coming on it will get harder to for you keep everything straight, and make sense of everything, especially with your emotions going all over the place. I promise you, with all my heart my Omega, that I believe what you're telling me. Please stop crying, I didn't mean to make you cry." reassures the Alpha, trying to send comfort and reassurance through their bond.

"I'm trying Alpha, I am. I'm sorry. My emotions are going crazy. First I was crying because it made sad and hurt that you didn't believe me and then I was crying because I was so happy that you did believe me and now I can't stop. I'm sorry Alpha, I'm very sorry." whines the Omega tearfully, sagging against the Alpha as he tries to catch his breath.

As his Omega continues to hyperventilate, tears streaming down his face, the Alpha lowers them to the floor until he is sitting on the floor, his mate tucked into his lap before he says

"This is an order my Omega, stop crying and copy my breathing."

Immediately the Omega's crying stops and after a few moments his breathing has evened out, and he offers his neck in submission. His Alpha places a small kiss on his neck in acknowledgement before asking

"Are you alright now ?" and he receives a small nod in response, his mate's head still pressed against his shoulder.

"I'm tired though" says the Omega a few minutes later, pressing himself tightly to his mate, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh.

"I'm sorry my mate, but we have to go talk to the Commander about working something out for your heat and about the doctor, once we do that we can come back and you can rest, alright ?" replies the Alpha running his hand apologetically up and down his mates arm, before placing a gentle kiss between his ears, making them twitch. He gets another nod in reply and continues

"alright then. Let's finish getting dressed and then go see the Commander."

He gets another nod, and then his Omega is getting to his feet, pulling the Alpha up behind him. They put on matching uniforms, both with the digital pattern cargo pants and matching button up shirt over a white t-shirt, black boots and blue pattern cap. Each crew member is also required to carry a side arm, either in a belt holster or thigh holster. The Alpha always goes for the belt holster, while the Omega always goes for the thigh holster. Just as the Omega is closing the last strap on his leg holster he feels His Alpha's arms slide around his waist, chin on his shoulder, placing a soft kiss against the side of his head.

"Are you alright Aaron ?"

The Omega nods, sending the feelings of his exhaustion through their bond. The oncoming heat, the run, and all of the wild emotions has left him wanting to curl up in his nest and sleep for days.

The Alpha nods in understanding and gives him a tight hug, before letting him go and gesturing for him to follow and leads them out of the room, locking the door behind them, off in search for the Commander.


	4. Chapter 4

The captain and most of the crew are off of the Seawolf, all working quickly and efficiently on shore at the Darwin research center, trying to get everything ready for doctor Keller's experiment to begin. The only crew remaining on board are Commander Ethan Ford, Lieutenant Isabelle Kane, Chief George Hill, Lieutenant Ben Krieger and the captain's nephew Lieutenant junior class Aaron Fitzpatrick.

The experiment's goal is to try and determine the effects of extreme high oceanic pressure on coral and their symbiotic relationship with algae, as well as how shallow water kelp is affected by lack of natural nutrients and low sunlight. The doctor has been organizing this experiment, with the help of the captain and some offshore associates, for the past seven months and the plan is to have the least amount of people on board the ship to affect the experiment as possible. Only a few key members are allowed to remain on board to monitor the ship's systems, while the remainder of the crew is on shore receiving and calculating the data received from the experiment. The experiment will last for 2 weeks.

Aaron is not supposed to remain on board the ship, he's supposed to go to the a research center onshore to do some work towards his marine biology degree, but with the sudden onset of his heat ,he'll have to be with his Alpha for the next week and then a few days of rest.

As the Commander is making his way towards the bridge, on his way from his quarters, he runs into Aaron and Ben; the Omega looking worn out and the Alpha looking stressed and slightly possessive of his Omega once he sees the Commander.  
"Aaron ? What are you still doing on board ? I thought you were supposed to leave on the last shuttle for a meeting at the animal research center."he asks slightly surprised at finding him still on board the ship.  
"Well, I was running, well working out with Ben, when..." realizing that they could be overheard he focuses his powers allowing her, Ben and Commander Ford to speak telepathically. Though there is a permanent link between the Alpha and the Omega.  
" We saw the doctor going down one of the side hallways and I heightened our hearing to allow us to hear what she was saying. She was on her way to one of the arms rooms and she was talking to someone about a plan involving doing something to a guy, on the order of some man, before he realized what was happening. Then Ben and I discussed it and we decided that it would be better if I remained on board so that I wouldn't be onshore all alone. Also,..." the Omega pauses looking at his Alpha.  
" And Aaron's heat is coming. We only have a couple days until its fully started and we can't be separated right now. If we can't talk now, then we need to meet in Aaron's room in an hour so that we can discuss what needs to be done." Ben says in his mind, while out loud the Omega is saying  
"And I realized what time it was and I rushed to the shuttle bay, but the shuttle was already gone." glad to finally share the information with the Commander.  
" She was headed to one of the arms rooms you say...well that can't end well for any of us, and it's definitely a good idea for you to remain on board,and really the only option with your heat coming, and I think that your uncle is getting ready to set their plans in motion, this might very well have been their time of action... Alright, you two head to Aaron's room and I will meet you there in an hour." says the commander , used to this form of communication from the years spent with magic users, already thinking about a plan, and out loud says:  
"Well, we could probably use the extra help on board, go put your things in your room and I'll let you know what needs to be done."  
" Thank you Commander" thanks the Omega, before his Alpha says, telepathically

"and I'm of the same frame of mind, I think that this is the moment where his uncle was going to try and get rid of him " he tells him sadly, placing a comforting hand on his mate's back, sending him comfort through their bond, and allowing his tail to wrap around the Omega's tail.  
Looking at the Omega the Commander says

"I'm sorry Aaron, I'm sorry that he couldn't accept you or love you the way he should" he apologizes, going to put a hand on Aaron's shoulder. The Omega shies away from his hand, while the Alpha gives a low growl in warning and the Commander quickly pulls his hand back.

"Sorry" he quickly apologizes again, "forgot about Aaron's heat for a second there." Seeing that the pair was about to apologize to him he holds up his hands, in a waving gesture and says

"Don't apologize, I am well aware of what an Omega's heat does to a bonding pair, I'm sorry I will keep my distance."  
"Its all right. It's not that we don't trust you, it's just that it's hard right now, instinctively to tell the difference between people who aren't my Alpha, and for Ben, everyone's a threat except for me. You've looked after me in his place, and all those years I was in school you were the one that was always there to help me. You've been more of an uncle to me then he ever was, even when I was a kid." He says, offering him a thankful, though tired, smile.  
"Thank you Aaron" thanks the Commander , "really, it means a lot to hear you say that."

"And you've been very kind to us and helpful, I don't know what we would have done without you on the ship." adds the Alpha, wrapping an arm around the tired Omega's shoulder, as his tiredness seeps through their bond.

Seeing this the Commander says

"Now go on, get to Aaron's room and wait for me there, I'll see you in a little bit." he says waving his hands in a shooing motion towards the hallway leading to crew quarters.

"And guys, be careful, we don't know if the Chief or Lieutenant Kane is in on the plan with the captain and the doctor."  
"We will Commander" Replies the Alpha protectively

"Don't worry about us right now, just get whatever you need done done and then come see us." he says to him with a small smile for his benefit, while hiding the fact that his words had worried him more than he cared to think, and brought out another surge of protectiveness, causing him to tighten his grip on his mate as they head back to his Omega's room.


	5. Chapter 5

While the Commander is ushering the pair back to the Omega's room, Lieutenant Kane is dutifully messaging the Captain onshore to let him know that Aaron hasn't yet left the ship. The Lieutenant is told to keep and eye on him whenever possible, and that the plans have been altered: the plan has been shifted back a week from the current date and the new location is the ship. The mercenaries are still days away from the onshore location, and they will have to wait until they arrive to redirect them towards the ship. The Lieutenant leaves the bridge just as the Commander and the Chief arrive, and she heads towards the nearest arms room so that she can "keep and eye" on Aaron on her own terms if necessary.

The Commander pauses as he watches her go, before turning to the ship's systems and checking to make sure all are continuing to work properly. Forty five minutes later the Commander leaves the Chief in charge of the bridge and exits via a side entrance, heading towards Aaron's room.

While the Commander headed to the bridge to complete his duties, Aaron, supported by his mate's arm, and Ben made their way back to their nesting room. As soon as they're in the room the Alpha locks the door and the Omega immediately sits down in his desk chair to remove his boots. He attempts to untie his laces with tired, clumsy fingers and the Alpha kneels in front of him and gently pushes his hands aside, quickly untying the laces and pulling the boots off. He shifts his position on the floor until he can reach his own boots, and pulls them off as well. Standing, he pulls off his cap and unbuttons and removes his uniform shirt, placing everything on the desk, before doing the same for his mate. The Alpha bends down and scoops his Omega into his arms, carrying him the few feet to the bed and gently placing him in the carefully constructed nest, the Omega makes a soft, tired mewling sound as the Alpha crawls in next to him. The Alpha wraps an arm protectively around his mate's shoulder as the Omega burrows into his side, head on his shoulder, arm across his waist and tail wrapped tightly around the arm around the Omega's shoulders.

The Omega is asleep in minutes, and the Alpha must also sleep because the next thing he knows he's waking up sweating, the Omega still wrapped around him, purring in his sleep and heat coming off his skin, to knocking at the door. Ben quickly unwinds his mate's tail from around his forearm and gently slides out from beneath him, careful not to wake him, and quickly goes to unlock the door and let the Commander in. The Alpha holds a finger up to his lips in warning before allowing the Commander entrance ,only after he nods his understanding, before shutting the door and once again locking it. The Commander has only been in the room a few minutes quietly talking with Ben about the Omega's coming heat, when said Omega awakens with a confused, questioning mewl, eyes still closed, wondering why his mate is no longer next to him and why there is another person in the room. The Alpha makes comforting sounds as he walks over to his mate,

"My little Omega, open your eyes and you will understand." comforts the Alpha calmingly.

The Omega complies, slowly blinking open his eyes and looking around the room quickly, and giving his Alpha a small, still tired, smile to show his understanding. The Alpha places a small kiss on his forehead before helping him sit up, sitting down beside him and motioning for the Commander to sit on the desk chair.

"well, have you figured out what we're going to say to explain why I'm staying on board the ship instead of going to the animal research center ?" asks the Omega, resting his head on his mate's shoulder.

"I figured we could say that you ate some old chocolate you found in your room and have food poisoning, and that you're not well enough to travel." explains the Commander.

"okay, that might gives us the week we need for his heat but what about after that, when he'll be too tired to do much and my protective instincts will still be in overdrive ?" Asks the Alpha worriedly

"well, I have come up with an idea, it isn't the most pleasant of options but it's better than the alternative."Says the Commander rather solemnly.

"And what is your plan exactly?" asks the Omega, eyes once again closed.

"We leave the ship, as soon as possible, before they can do any real damage to us." he tells them

" He isn't going to stop as long as you remain on board the ship, he's always suspected that you had magic and he resents you for something that you didn't cause and couldn't have prevented. So you, Aaron need to get off the ship, and since you're mate is Ben, he will be going with you. Also, I'm coming too."

" Coming with us ? But this is what you've always wanted as a career, being Commander is your dream come true. I don't want you to give this up, not for me, not for us, it wouldn't be right." argues the Omega, eyes opening in his earnestness, his Alpha nodding in agreement.

" this isn't your battle and he certainly doesn't hate you. I don't want my uncle to ruin all of our lives, you had a life here before I came around and it isn't going to end on my or our account." he tells the Commander, leaning further into his Alpha's side, unwilling to drag the Commander into their problems any further.

"Aaron, you're practically like a brother to me and Ben, you're my best friend, if you think for one second that this isn't my battle and that I'm going to let you two face this on your own, at your ages, think again. My dream is whatever makes me happiest and what makes me happiest is having you two with me, we're a family and that means we stick together." he says seriously, giving both the protective Alpha and tired Omega in his arms a warm, comforting, determined smile.

"Ethan, are you sure about this ? About giving everything up for us ?" asks Ben

"I really wouldn't feel good about dragging you into this, even if it would offer Aaron more protection, I wouldn't want to make you unhappy."

"Ben, I am as sure as I could possibly be ." he reassures the now relieved Alpha, bearing most of his clearly exhausted Omega's weight.

"your uncle, the captain, is part of an extremist group that hates magic users, luckily he thinks you're a rare Beta gifted with magic because if he thought you were an Alpha or Omega, you'd probably already be dead. This extremist group has gained some power here and their plans are completely illegal, as much as people hate that only certain people get the gift of magic its still illegal to hunt those that have it. My long term goal is to take down the extremists, hopefully with your help, and my short term goal is to make sure you're happy and healthy together." the Commander explains to them.

"When this experiment is over, the crew is going to return pretty quickly, the captain and the doctor along with them, that means that we are going to have to move quickly once Aaron's heat is over, we'll only have a couple days to get off the ship. We'll need to get some supplies ready for when we leave as well." says the commander, thinking aloud.

"what kind of supplies ?" mumbles the Omega

"well, each of us has to pack bags and we need to pack food and other supplies if were going to be staying outside." he tells him, creating a list of supplies that they will need, quickly writing out a list for the Alpha and Omega, and handing it to the Alpha.

"Alright, I'll see you two in a few hours." says the Commander before leaving the room.

"Come on little Omega, back into bed." the Alpha instructs, helping the Omega curl up in the nest, before standing up and looking at the list of supplies in his hand.

As the Omega slept curled up in the nest, occasionally making small mewls of discomfort or questioning, and the Alpha answering comfortingly, the Alpha slowly but surely gets the needed supplies together.

A half an hour later Ben has laid out most of their needed supplies, having found most of it in Aaron's closet as they'd enjoyed camping and rock climbing on long weekends. He has laid out two empty water bottles with filters, two ultralite sleeping bags, two extra wool blankets, two sleeping pads, a couple maps of North America and another detailing the United States, four packets of iodine pills, a pair of binoculars, a multi-tool, two dry-lite towels, a solar powered charger, a lightweight four person cabin tent, two heavy duty tarps, a ground cloth, tent stakes, a tent repair kit, a compact cooking system,two small metal bowls and plates, two compact metal forks,, knives and spoons, two small camping mugs, as well as one metal pot and metal pan. He also sets out a small kettle, a foldable saw, two head lamps, six flashlights, four medium sized and two larger, and two lamps for the tent. He also finds enough rechargeable batteries for al of them, as well as their climbing gear. Beside his Omega's pack the Alpha sets out ten of the Omega's knives, of various length and purpose and his bow and arrows. When his Omega starts whimpering in discomfort again, the Alpha decides to rejoin him in bed. Carefully climbing into the bed, mindful of the nest, the Alpha gently lifts the Omega's arm and slips beneath it; the Omega immediately sliding closer and resting his head on his mate's shoulder and wrapping both tail and arm around the Alpha's waist. The Omega sighs in contentment, once again purring in his sleep. The Alpha smiles, gently petting the soft fur on his mate's ears, thinking about what still needed to be done before his Omega's heat begins.

It isn't until the Commander knocks and enters the room that the Alpha realizes how much time had passed since he'd laid down with his Omega. When the Commander sees the Alpha and his mate on the bed he gives the Alpha a kind, understanding smile, quietly setting his own bag down by the supplies laid out by the Alpha.

"has he been sleeping this whole time ?" he asks quietly, walking over to the edge of the bed.

The Alpha nods a yes, replying:

"He was pretty much asleep before you left, but as soon as you were out of the room I helped him back into bed and he hasn't moved since, except to slide closer to me once I laid down."

"First heats are always the hardest, they take a lot out of an Omega. Its no wonder he's sleeping so much. Has he been able to eat anything ?"

"No, he didn't eat yesterday or today. I got him to drink a bunch of water though." replies the Alpha, continuing to pet his mate's soft ears.

"Good, the last thing you want is for him to get dehydrated. Remember that during their heat Omega's are either too tired or too focused on their Alpha's to think about keeping hydrated, so it's up to an Alpha to think about it for them." reminds the Commander, taking a seat at the desk.

"I know, thank you. I'll look after him." says the Alpha lovingly, looking down at his mate's sleeping form.

"I know, I know you will." murmurs the Commander, also looking at the sleeping Omega, until a warning growl from the Alpha jolts him back to the situation and looking back to the Alpha says:

"Have you managed to get everything you need ?"

When he's sure that his mate hasn't woken up from his warning, the Alpha replies;

"almost, we both still need to pack clothes, I need to pack my weapons and we need food."

"we can get the food later, once Aaron's heat is over, when we're getting ready to leave the ship for good. As for packing your clothes and weapons, I wouldn't advise leaving Aaron alone, he looks like he could go into heat very soon." says the Commander

"we probably have until tomorrow morning, tomorrow afternoon at the latest. He didn't smell this strong this morning when I told him we probably had a couple more days." replies the Alpha, scenting his mate, pupils dilating a bit.

"yes, well I've heard of Omega's possessing magic going into heat faster than normal , so that might be it. You might want to wake him up soon, we might not have very long after his heats over to get off the ship. That means that you both will need to be packed before tomorrow morning." Says the Commander.

"Alright, do you think that you could go to the galley for me and get some bottled water and some food for me, enough to last most of his heat ?" asks the Alpha, trying to figure out how to wake his mate gently.

"Sure, I'll be back in a little bit with everything." and with that the Commander once again leaves the room.

The Alpha tries to wake up the Omega, but the Omega just continues to grip him tightly, face pressed into his chest.

"Come on my little Omega, you have to get up."

"no, I just want to sleep, just let me sleep." whines the Omega, voice still heavy with sleep.

"I know you want to sleep, but you need to pack your bag first, and then we need to go to my room so I can pack my own bag. Then we'll come back here and you can sleep for however long you want to, okay ?"

The Omega continues to whine as the Alpha pulls them both up, but doesn't fight him as he helps put the rest of his uniform back on, even buttoning up his own shirt as his Alpha laced up his boots.

"Alright, get out whatever clothes you'll want and I'll put them in your bag for you." says the Alpha, picking up the green cammo backpacking pack and setting it on the desk chair as the Omega goes in search of clothes.

When the Omega has finished handing him clothing the bag is full of clothing: two pairs of convertible pants, four pairs of sweat pants, four pairs of jeans and one pair of shorts, six t-shirts, six long sleeve shirts, enough underwear and socks for at least three weeks, three pairs of long johns and three baselayer long sleeve shirts, four thick sweatshirts, two pairs of thick winter gloves and a thinner pair, a pair of work gloves that doubled as climbing gloves, a scarf, a winter hat, sunglasses, a baseball cap and three pairs of shoes, one pair of running sneakers, one pair of winter boots and a pair of heavy duty hiking boots, which sit on the floor beside the other gear. Also in the bag are: a tex active shell coat, a wind resistant and waterproof coat, a down vest, and a bag with shampoo, soap, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, dental floss and mouth wash. Beside the bag sits a fleece sweater and his winter coat, as well as a small messenger bag, and a waterproof wallet.

The Alpha sets the pack down and, not caring if anyone left on the ship sees them, grips his mate's hand and leads him through the hallways towards his own rooms, carrying his pack in his other hand. When they get to his room his Omega curls up on his bed, pulling the blankets and pillows into a mess around him and watches his Alpha's movements with half closed eyes. The Alpha chuckles lightly as he sets the bag down at his own desk and quickly pulls out the desired clothing from his drawers and stuffing them into his pack. He himself packs one pair of jeans, three pairs of sweat pants, four pairs of cargo pant, and a couple of pairs of convertible ones, five t-shirts, five long sleeve shirts, a couple of muscle shirts, as well as some long johns and some long sleeve base layer shirts. He also packs a few warm sweaters, some gloves, a scarf, a winter cap and baseball cap, underwear and socks, a pair of climbing shoes and gloves, a pair of comfortable sneakers and winter boots, a wind resistant and waterproof coat and a fleece sweater. In a small bag in the side of his pack he packs some shampoo, soap, toothbrush and toothpaste, and deodorant. In a small front pocket he places his altimeter watch and heart monitor. After pulling the pack onto his back, he scoops the Omega up, blankets and all, and carries him back out towards the Omega's room. The Omega simply nuzzles into his neck, mewling his happiness, and when they get back to his room and the Alpha sets him in his nest, he attempts to pull the Alpha down with him.

Chuckling slightly the Alpha says:

"Hold on little one, I have to put my pack down first." The Alpha walks over to the desk and places his pack next to his mate's, noticing the three large packs of bottled water and the pile of food next to it, a small note attached:

 _Sorry I couldn't wait to talk to you when you got back, but there are a lot of things that need to be done in the next week and I figured you'd want to be alone anyway. Everything will be looked after for the next week, so don't worry about anything but Aaron. This should be enough food and water for the length of his heat but if not, leave an empty bottle outside the door, I'll check by everyday, and I will know that you need more. Best of luck ! And let Aaron know I said hello._

Breathing a sigh of relief, the Alpha quickly walks to the door and locks it, before removing his cap, boots, uniform pants and shirt and t-shirt before walking over and helping his half asleep mate do the same. They curl up together in the center of the nest, only a thin blanket covering them. The Alpha lays on his back, one arm wrapped around his mates shoulders, the Omega's head on his mate's shoulder, arm wrapped around his strong waist, heat radiating off his skin. Starting the wait for the oncoming heat.


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron woke hours before dawn, his body burning, and quickly kicked off the blanket covering him and his Alpha, and pulling off his sweat soaked boxers as well before curling back into his mate's side and falling back to sleep.

He woke again, some time later, to his Omega lubrication dripping down his thighs, cock already painfully hard against his stomach: he needed his Alpha filling his dripping hole, he needed his knot. He threw his leg over his Alpha, straddling him and began to lick and nip at his chest and sensitive nipples. The Omega could feel his Alpha's cock hardening beneath his slick arse and soon his Alpha was stirring awake, a pleasure filled smile on his plump lips.

"It's a nice way to be woken up, my little Omega." husks the Alpha, reaching out to grip the Omega's hips tightly.

"Ben, Alpha, I need you now, I need you in me right now." whimpers the Omega needfully, grinding down on the Alpha's now hard cock, the sensation bringing a moan of pleasure from his lips.

The Alpha growls possessively, flipping the Omega onto his back and grinds his hips down, causing their cocks to rub together , eliciting another moan from the overly sensitive Omega.

"Alpha, please" begs the Omega, trying to turn onto his hands and knees and present.

Instead of answering his begging Omega with words, he quickly flips him over into position and rubs two fingers around his weeping hole, spreading the lubricant around and spreading some onto his own cock, positioning himself at his entrance. The Omega could feel the thick cock at his entrance and whimpered, needing to be filled. The Alpha pushed his tail to the side, and he wrapped it around his waist, before he felt the Alpha's strong grip at his waist and the Alpha's cock push in with one strong thrust, the knot hitting his slick rim,causing him to cry out in ecstasy.

"Mine" growls the Alpha, pulling almost all the way out before slamming in again, hitting his prostate. The Omega saw stars as he moaned

"yours Alpha, only and always yours!"

The Alpha continued the brutal pace, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back into the tight, hot, slick hole of his Omega mate.

"So tight for me little Omega, so hot, you have no idea how good you feel" the Alpha growls into his ear, accentuating each word with a deep, powerful thrust.

The Omega was about to reply when he felt the knot slip past his rim and he climaxed hard, cum spurting onto the sheets beneath him as his vision whited out for a few seconds. The Alpha crying out in pleasure above him bringing him back.

"I'm going to fill you up with my cum, my mate, I'm going to make you full with our child!"

The Omega nodded in need :

"yes Alpha, fill me with your cum, I need it !"

The Alpha grabbed his mate's neck and bit down just as he filled him with wave after wave of hot cum, his knot keeping any from escaping the heated channel, as he gave him his mating mark. The Omega screamed in pleasure, feeling himself cum once again on the already wet sheets, body shaking with the strength of his orgasm, the Alpha panting above him after releasing his neck. When both had mostly caught their breath again, the Alpha turned them onto their side and whispers:

"sleep my mate, this first joining will be our longest and my knot will not subside for some time. You will wake when it breaks."

The Omega nods tiredly, snuggling back into his Alpha's chest and quickly falling asleep, only to be woken a short time later to the Alpha's knot breaking, and he feels himself cum once again, moaning at the feeling. The Alpha withdraws from his mates channel and they soon fall back to sleep.

All too soon the Omega can feel his heat flare up and he's soon rutting back against his Alpha's already hard cock. It takes no time at all for his Alpha to flip him onto his hands and knees again, sliding into his already ready hole swiftly, setting the same brutal pace as before. Before long the Omega can feel the Alpha's knot at his hole and he pushes back onto it, crying out as he feels the knot inside his tight hole, swelling within him as the Alpha kissed and licked at the mating mark, causing the Omega to come onto the sheets again, some spurting onto his own chest. The Alpha continued with short, quick strokes until the knot broke, the Alpha screaming his mate's name as he came into his hungry channel, causing the Omega to cum again, panting heavily. The Alpha pulls out and drops down onto the bed heavily, pulling the Omega down with him and wrapping strong arms around his waist, both falling quickly to sleep.

The next time Aaron wakes its to him on his back, his Alpha pumping into him, knot hitting against his throbbing rim. The Omega wraps his legs around his mate's waist and digs his fingers into his shoulders as the knot slips into him with a pop, and he can feel himself cumming long, hot strips of cum onto his chest and neck, some hitting his Alpha's chin. The Alpha grins, licking it up, cleaning his chin of the Omega's salty cum, as he continues to pump into the Omega's hole with short but strong strokes, leaning down to lick at the cum covered mating mark on his Omega's neck when the Omega presents his neck to the Alpha. The Omega shivers in pleasure, moans escaping his lips as he feels the Alpha hit that spot within him and then he's cumming again as the Alpha's knot breaks and the hot Alpha semen is filling him up, temporarily satisfying the Omega's need. After the Alpha pulls out he licks all the cum from the Omega's chest and neck, before allowing the Omega to snuggle up next to him and they fall asleep.

Its on the fourth day of Aaron's heat, after three days of almost constant fucking, with only short periods of rest in between allowing the Alpha to eat and make sure the Omega drinks lots of water, before the Omega is usually able to go more than a few hours without having a flare-up and Ben is able to get out of the bed to pack some of their things. It's also gotten easier for the Omega to focus, the haze clearing somewhat from his brain.

"Do we have everything we need ?" asks the Omega, curled up in a tight ball on the bead, tail wrapped around him, still slightly buzzed with pleasure after their last mating a few minutes ago.

"There are still some things we need to get , little Omega. Do you think you'd be okay for a little while while I went to get them ?" asks the Alpha, sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing his mates ears softly.

Aaron can still feel his heat, but the next flare-up is a ways off, so he nods his head, leaning into his Alpha's hand and breathing in his scent and says

"Don't be too long, my next flare-up should be a ways off but I'm not sure how long I'll have."

"I'll be back as fast as I can." he places a kiss on his mate's head before getting up and getting dressed, giving one last look to his mate as he walks out the door, shutting it softly behind him.

The Omega tiredly drags himself out of his nest and pulls on a pair of loose fitting pyjama bottoms before kneeling on the floor in front of their supplies. It takes him twenty minutes to divide all of the supplies into two equal piles, making sure each pile has one of each item. Next he takes his messenger bag and inside he packs a multi-tool and solar powered charger at the bottom, then places the iodine tablets, headlamp, flashlight, binoculars, heart monitor and altimeter watch, batteries, the maps and some of his larger sheathed knives, before placing a few pictures of his parents into one of the outside pockets. He drags his pack over to him and tucks his sleeping bag into the specialized compartment at the bottom of the pack, tucking his sleeping pad into the left side of the main compartment, before tucking the rest of his equipment into his pack, noticing that the top of his pack and a large front pocket are still available for food placement. He quickly transfers his stuff from his old wallet to the waterproof one before tucking that into his messenger bag. He quickly packs Ben's supplies into his pack before standing up and stretching his achy legs. He looks at his clock and sees that Ben has been gone for almost two hours, he's about to communicate telepathically when he hears a knock on his door. The Omega can feel through his bond with his Alpha, that it isn't Ben on the other side of door, he's still further away in the ship. He scents at the door, but his own heat scent is too strong and he cannot scent who it is.

"Hello?" he calls rather nervously, his Omega vulnerability rearing up strongly during his heat.

"Aaron, its Ethan, I was wondering if I could come in for a second?"

says the Commander from the other side of the door, voice slightly muffled by the door, and an instant wave of relief courses through the Omega.

"yeah, sure" answers the Omega opening the door enough for the Commander to enter.

"I won't stay long, I know Ben won't like me being here right now, but I've overheard Lieutenant Kane talking to someone over the com-link and from what I've heard she's definitely in on the plan with your uncle. She seems to be talking about a plan that's going to take place in the next few days on the ship."says the Commander worriedly

"the next few days.." says the Omega, ears pressing flat against his head, sending distress out through his bond. He can feel his mate getting closer, and then his door flies open and the Alpha enters with a growl, glaring at the Commander as he quickly walks over to his mate and wraps his arms around him protectively. The Omega breathes deeply, inhaling the comforting scent of his mate and relaxes in his arms, wrapping his own arms and tail around his mate, ears returning to their normal position and twitching against the Alpha's cheek.

"what happened? Why were you upset?" asks the Alpha once the Omega has calmed.

"that would be my fault ..." starts the Commander apologetically, only to be interrupted by a low, dangerous growl from the Alpha,

"It wasn't my intention to upset him like that, sometimes I forget how vulnerable and how wildly an Omega's emotions can be. I'm sorry." rushes the Commander.

"what were you telling him ?" growls the Alpha, only slightly less dangerous than before.

"I was just telling Aaron that Lieutenant Kane is definitely working with his uncle and that I had overheard her talking about their plan taking place on the ship sometime in the next few days."

"You couldn't have waited until I was back to tell us this ? Now isn't exactly the best time for this kind of information..." complains the Alpha, knowing even in his anger that the Commander did the right thing in telling them right away.

"Never mind, its fine. What do you propose we do ?"

"Make sure you have everything packed by tonight, I'll be back sometime later tonight or really early tomorrow morning with some food for you two to pack. Hopefully they won't show up until Aaron's heat is over, but we need to be ready in case they do show up tomorrow." replies the Commander, already making his way to the door again, making sure he gets a nod from the Alpha before leaving them alone.

"You alright little one ?" asks the Alpha running a hand up and down his mate's back.

"yeah, sorry about that. Didn't mean to freak out like that." mumbles the Omega into his Alpha's shoulder.

"That's alright, I know its hard right now to keep control over your emotions, that's just part of how your heat works. Did you get any sleep while I was gone ?" asks the Alpha after comforting his mate.

The Omega shakes his head no.

"what were you doing?"

"I divided up our supplies into two piles, and I packed the rest of mine into my pack and messenger bag. Then I packed your supplies into your pack."

"Thank you Aaron, you didn't have to do that, I know how tired you must be."

"I wanted to do it for you, my Alpha, you've been looking after me for the last four days."

"That's my job, to protect and look after you little one."

"What did you have to get ? Why were you gone so long ?" asks the Omega leaning his had back until he can see his mate's face.

One of the Alpha's arms drops from around the Omega's shoulders and he reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small dark blue velvet box, which he deftly opens with one hand. Inside, nestled in the cocoon of velvet material is a thin silver band, with one small emerald placed in the center of the band.

"I had forgotten where I had hidden it in my room, and then once I'd found it, I wasn't sure what I was going to say to you." says the Alpha, almost self consciously

The Omega looks up at his Alpha's face, mewling questioningly. The Alpha gives his mate a small smile before asking

"Will you marry me ? I know we can't be married publicly because of who we are, but a small ceremony with the few friends we have that know who and what we are, a wedding just for us ."

The Omega's eyes fill with tears of happiness, a huge smile coming to his face as he nods a yes, unable to speak through his emotions. The Alpha grins back, pulling the ring out of the small box and gently slipping the ring onto the third finger of his left hand.

"Do you like it?" he asks

The Omega has to clear his throat a few times before he can answer:

"I love it Ben, my perfect, kind, strong, protective Alpha. One hundred percent perfect."

"and I love you my little amazing, caring, smart Omega. I just want you to be happy." replies the Alpha, leaving trails of kisses over his mate's face as he leads him over to the bed and gently lowers them down.

"I am happy, and you don't need to give me a ring to do that, though it doesn't hurt" teases the Omega, leaning back against the nest of blankets and pillows, feeling the building heat within his body. The Alpha continues to kiss his skin, slowly working his way from collar bone to jaw to lips and back, languidly grinding his hips into the Omega's, eliciting small moans from him.

"Ben..." he breathes, his heat having reached a crescendo, and leaving him trembling with need.

"I know little Omega." the Alpha responds, pressing a kiss against his mate's lips, before rising up off the bed to remove his clothing, the Omega whining at the loss.

"Alpha I need you, I need you to fuck me and fill me with your cum." pants the Omega, tearing at his own pants until his legs are free of them, and he presents, ass high in the air, waving it alluringly.

The Alpha scents the air, the room filled with the Omega pheromones, and his pupils dilate further, the black almost covering all of the blue, as a pleased growl escapes his throat. And then the Omega can feel the bare skin of his Alpha pressed heavily against his back, hard Alpha cock pressed against his well lubricated hole, and whimpering at the contact.

"Please Alpha..." he begs, pushing back and causing the head of his Alpha's cock to slide in several inches, and moaning at the sensation.

The Alpha wastes no time in pushing in the rest of the way, pausing balls deep in his mate as he growls "mine" into his ear, sinking his teeth into the mating mark again as he roughly pumps in and out of the slick channel.

After pumping into the Omega for several long minutes the Alpha pushes his knot in, forcing a grunt from the Omega and as it swells his mate is cumming onto the blankets, cock jerking with the force of it. Another couple of short strokes and the knot is breaking, the Alpha cumming into him with a grunt, teeth still in his mates neck, Alpha cum mixing with Omega juices to coat the Omega's insides, the feeling causing the Omega to cum a second time in as many minutes. When they both come down from their pleasure filled haze the Alpha pulls out of his mates hole, and lays panting beside him, flipping the Omega onto his back so that he can rest his head against the Alpha's chest.

"Sleep, we should have even longer between your flare-ups now, I'll be here when you wake."

The Omega mewls sleepily in assent , burrowing further into his mate's side, tail coming up to wrap around the Alpha's waist.

When they wake again its nearly seven hours later and the already hard Alpha eases into his mate's hole, the Omega pressing back into his thrusts eagerly, each deep thrust accentuated by a loud moan from both the Alpha and Omega. They find their release quickly, and fall asleep still joined.

They wake up on the last day of the Omega's heat with even clearer heads, both stretching tired muscles as the Alpha says:

"you'll probably only have one, maybe two flare-ups today. So we should be able to get everything ready for us to leave. I'll probably have to help the Commander get all the food we'll need and.." a knock interrupts him and when he sees that it's the Commander says

"I was just talking about you, saying you'd probably need my help to get all the food we'll need."

"I figured it would be easier if we brought our packs with us and put the food directly in them so we know how much we can put in them. Also, there are a few things we need to check out before we can leave." explains the Commander, shifting his gaze from the Alpha before him to the drowsy Omega,still wrapped in blankets on the bed, and back.

"Are you able to come with we now ?" he asks the Alpha.

The Alpha nods, " we should be good for another three hours of so, his last flare up was almost four and a half hours ago."

The Omega blushes at the words slightly, but still offers:

"I can come with you guys if you want, it would be easier for me to carry my own pack to the galley, instead of one of you carrying it."

Before he's even finished his offer the Alpha is shaking his head in a negative,

"Aaron, as much as I don't want you gone from my side, you need rest. Your heat isn't over yet and its taking a lot out of you. Sleep, and we'll be back in a couple hours."

"But I want to help.." complains the Omega, sitting up and blankets pooling around his waist.

"I haven't left this room in almost a week, and..."

"No." growls the Alpha "don't force me to make it an order, stay here and sleep."

The Omega lowers his head in submission, offering his neck and the Alpha places a small kiss on the mating mark in acknowledgement, covering the Omega up with the blankets once he's laid down.

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon. I love you little one." whispers the Alpha, kissing the Omega on the forehead, the Omega opens his eyes to slits and replies

"And I love you my Alpha."

The Commander and Ben leave the room quietly, leaving behind an already asleep Aaron, curled up in a tight ball in the center of his nest.


	7. Chapter 7

Almost three hours later Aaron is still alone in his room left wondering where Ben and the Commander are, unwilling to send his feelings of distress through the connection with his Alpha and seeming panicked. Just as he is getting out of bed, clad in nothing but an old pair of Ben's sweat pants, to pace worriedly, the ship jolts suddenly to the left throwing him painfully into the corner of his desk and giving him a shallow cut over his left collar bone, bruising the bone beneath. Picking himself up sorely from the floor, he slowly lowers himself into his desk chair and switches on his computer, hoping to find the cause of the ship's unexpected movement. Flicking through numerous screens in quick succession Aaron promptly finds the screen he is looking for and enters his password, quick flashes of camera feeds pop on the monitor. Clicking through them to try and find any disturbance on the ship, he stops when he finds black clad men rushing through the deserted hallways towards the bridge, stomach dropping sickeningly as he realizes their intent.

Panic floods through his bones as he realizes that Ben: his mate and Alpha, and the Commander: his brother in all but blood, are still somewhere on the ship and that they had not been able to complete their packing for their escape. Berating himself for not making sure there was an exact time for their return, he follows the men's progress through the ship, hoping that they don't run into Ben and the Commander, wherever they may be. Concentrating on his bond with his mate, the Omega focuses his magic and establishes telepathic communication with him:

" _Ben, I don't know how they got here so quickly but there are mercenaries on board the ship, you need to get back here quickly." he tells his mate , slightly panicked_

" _There are mercenaries on board ? Is that why the ship jerked like that ?" asks the Alpha, growl evident even speaking telepathically._

" _never mind, it doesn't matter. We're on our way back now. Where are they right now ?"_

The Omega quickly refocuses on the monitor and watches as the men storm onto the bridge and take the Chief and Lieutenant Kane hostage, quickly forcing the Chief to bring up crew information. He watches as he brings up the personnel list alphabetically, not seeing as Lieutenant Kane works at another station to shut down all computers outside of the bridge and just has time to see the Chief stop at one name before his screen goes black.

" _Yes, that is exactly why the ship did that..."_

" _They've taken the bridge and they've got personnel information. Lieutenant Kane helped them shut down all outside computers, mine won't be of any help to us anymore. But Ben, they know about us, everything about us."_

" _We're on our way as fast as we can.." replies the Alpha._

Panic reaffirms control of his body and for a few minutes he is unable to move from his seat, until his heat takes that inopportune time to make another appearance and he begins to pace in front of his now useless computer. He paces in front of the bed, feeling the heat rise beneath his skin, lubrication dripping down his thighs, too uncomfortable sitting or laying down, and without his Alpha there with him to slake his need. Finally he lays down in his nest, gripping the blankets tightly in his hands as he writhes with need over the covers.

Just as the Omega is about the pull off his soaked pants two men dressed in black, one with red hair and a scar on his left cheek, and the other with a bandana around his neck, burst into his room, the one with the Bandana pausing in the doorway to sniff the air. Fear rips through the Omega at the presence of an un-bonded Alpha, the new scent paralysing him in fear on the bed as the unknown Alpha's eyes dilate, nose continuing to scent the air, dangerously taking a step forward. Distress pheromones pour out of the terrified Omega, fear flowing through his bond with his mate, and he begins to make distressed noises calling for his mate's help.

He snaps out of his panicked paralysis slightly as the other, Beta, mercenary puts a hand on his ankle. The Omega kicks out with his other foot hitting the man in the throat,causing him to double over clutching his throat, before he quickly stands and smashes the man's face against his knee. Blood soaks his pant leg as he feels the small bones of the man's nose break, and the man falls to the floor in a moaning heap. Before he can even think about the Alpha behind him the man has grabbed him by his hair and delivers a breath taking punch to his left side. The unknown Alpha pushes him out into the cold, deserted hallway, away from the Omega's Alpha's scent, where he falls into a gasping, panicked heap on the floor. He fights his Omega instincts, heightened with his heat and telling him to present to the Alpha behind him, and jumps to his feet as soon as he can and delivers three swift kicks to the man's side before he has time to react. On the fourth kick he catches the Omega's foot and slams him into the wall, dazing him long enough for the enemy Alpha to get in two fast punches to his left side and one to his jaw, before the Omega can protect himself.

Aaron falls to the floor and the Alpha gives five powerful kicks to his left shoulder and side before pulling him to his knees by his throat. The burning need for oxygen builds until it feels as if his lungs are on fire and just as he is about to attempt to punch the Alpha's side the Omega sees the Alpha's other hand working at his belt buckle. And suddenly the situation becomes twice as dangerous and the Omega's distress pheromones fill the air twice as thick, and he's trying to shake his head no and trying to call for his mate, but the hand gripping his throat tightly won't allow it. The Alpha's hand loosens slightly as his buckle comes undone, and the mercenary throws a dangerous smile at the Omega, beginning to work the button on his pants. The Omega claws at the hand around his throat, carving deep bloody furrows into his attackers hand and, the enemy Alpha not expecting this, releases his throat with an angry hiss, shaking his hand in an attempt to lessen the pain.

The Omega sucks air in hungrily, relieving the burning in his lungs, coughing as his body tries to take it all in. As air makes its way back into his brain he is able to communicate telepathically with his mate, screaming:

" _Ben, there's another Alpha, he's..he's..he's gonna..." unable to finish his sentence he sends through an image of the enemy Alpha working at undoing his pants, and the Omega can feel the urgency and anger of his mate and the comforting feeling of his mates proximity._

"Enough!" screams the enemy Alpha angrily, "I would kill you right now for what you did to my brother in there, but the boss wants to kill you himself, but" he says, pulling out a gun from the back of his pants and pointing it at the panting Omega, "don't think I won't shoot you somewhere where it will take you a good long while for you to bleed out."

"Plus," he continues, stepping a little bit closer " I want to have a little fun with a bitch in heat, never done it before."

"No, I'm already bonded. Leave me alone" begs the Omega, having a hard time processing the man's words through the haze of his flare-up, but feeling his mate getting closer and closer to his location.

"I don't really care if you're bonded or not," the Alpha says lowering the gun until it's pointing at the Omega's stomach and firing, "I don't need your cooperation."

The Omega sees the Alpha's look of anger turn to one of smugness as he pulls the trigger and then he feels a white hot searing pain in his stomach and he falls back against the wall, blood already soaking into his pants and forming a small pool on the floor beneath him. The Omega calls out in distress, urging his Alpha to come quicker.

The enemy Alpha wastes to no time in undoing his pants the rest of the way and pulling out his large Alpha cock, already hard with want, and flipping the Omega over onto his stomach, ignoring the grunt of pain and weak attempts at resistance. The Alpha finds the back of the Omega's pants soaked with lubrication and he leans down to scent it further.

Hearing the desperate cries of his mate, Ben puts on a burst of speed and rounds the corner into the hallway in time to see his mate flipped onto his stomach and a rival Alpha lean down to scent his hurt mate, the Commander running up behind him a minute later. Anger like he has never felt before pulses through him and a loud, dangerous, angry growl rips from his throat as he stalks toward the enemy Alpha, pulling his gun out mid stride and shooting the Alpha directly between the eyes, as the man stood to answer his growl. Rushing forward to make sure that the dead Alpha didn't fall onto his mate. After shoving the body away, the Alpha gently rolls his mate onto his back, the Omega making soft mewling noises of discomfort as he does it.

" _behind you Alpha, look behind you" whispers the Omega telepathically_

the Alpha looks behind him and sees the Commander in a fight with the mercenary with the broken nose and another two mercenaries coming down the hallway. The Alpha focuses his magic and creates a strong gust of wind, sending the two mercenaries flying into the wall, knocking them unconscious, and turns back to his mate. He quickly removes his shirt and presses it onto the wound, attempting to stem the flow of blood, and a few tears escape from under the Omega's closed eyelids.

"I need you.' whispers the Omega out loud

"I'm here now, we'll get you all fixed up." comforts the Alpha, not understanding what the Omega means.

"No Alpha, I need you in me. Please." says the Omega, opening his pain and need filled eyes, willing the Alpha to understand quickly.

Understanding dawns on the Alpha's face as he looks down his wounded mate's body to the Omega's twitching hips.

"A flare-up ?" he questions, just to be sure

The Omega nodded quickly,

"it started a while ago Alpha, Please, I need to be filled, knot me please." begs the Omega, attempting to flip over, but only managing in forcing a shot of pain to go through his system and a whine of pain to escape from between his clenched teeth.

"Calm little one, I'll look after you, just need to wait another minute..." soothes the Alpha, looking behind him for the Commander.

The Commander rushes over, bandages and medical tape in hand,

"Don't worry Aaron, we'll get you fixed up." the Commander reaches towards the Omega's wound, but the Omega shies away immediately, a whine of distress coming from him as he attempts to hide behind his Alpha.

"Don't touch me , please, please don't." whines the Omega looking at the Commander, the Alpha rubbing his knee soothingly, attempting to calm his panicked mate.

"Please Alpha, don't let him, please don't let him." cries the Omega, unable to control the fear in his heat addled brain, unable to tell the difference between friend and enemy except for his mate.

"That other man, the mercenary I killed was another Alpha. He was trying to force himself on Aaron when I got here, luckily I killed him before he could do anything, but Aaron's in the middle of a flare up right now, and from what he said his flare-up started a while ago." explains the Alpha quickly, seeing the look on the Commander's face

"He needs me and he needs some time to process what's happened." finishes the Alpha, making comforting sounds to his mate, and the Omega settles somewhat still whimpering in both pain and need, bringing a hand up to grip his Alpha's hand tightly.

" I understand" says the Commander "carry him into his room, put the bandages over the wound and tape it down, and try not to move him too much when you're..." "well, just try not to move him too much. Once his flare-up has died down we need to patch him up and then we need to grab our gear and head down to the shuttle bay." says the Commander handing Ben the bandages and tape before taking a step back. "I'm going to run back and get our packs and then stand watch out here." says the Commander, making sure Ben has carried Aaron into the room and secured the door before running back to where they had hidden their packs so they could run faster.

Ben carefully carries Aaron and places the distressed Omega on the bed, making sure to lock the door before pulling off the Omega's stained sweat pants and undoing his own. The Alpha folds up a pile of bandages and presses it against the wound, causing the Omega to cry out in pain, and the Alpha tapes the thick gauze down with the medical tape.

"Please Ben ! It burns I need you so much. Please fuck me, please" begs the crying Omega, writhing painfully on the sheets trying to find some sort of release from the constant burn beneath his skin. The Alpha gently pulls his mate's legs so that they can wrap around his waist, gaining better access to the heat slicked channel of his Omega. He pushes inside of the Omega with one powerful stroke, careful not to jostle him too much and it takes only a few minutes for his knot to inflate, locking them together and causing the Omega to cum, pearly white strands painted across his chest. The Alpha continues to pump into him, strokes shortened due to the knot, but still as strong, pleasure and pain filled mewls coming from his mate beneath him, until he feels the knot break and both Alpha and Omega cum, the Omega for the second time, leaving them both a panting mess on the bed. When the Alpha has caught his breath, he pulls out from inside the warm channel and licks his mate's chest of cum before laying down beside his mate and pulling him close, the Omega still whimpering and crying.

"Are you alright little one ? Did I hurt you more?" asks the Alpha worried

"No, you were very gentle." replies the Omega in a watery voice, "but that other Alpha was so close and he was trying to ...to rape me and if I hadn't fought back so much he would have succeeded. When I kept fighting he shot me." cries the Omega, trying to snuggle closer to his own Alpha for his comforting scent, but the movement pulled at the wound in his stomach, causing him to cry out in pain, hands fluttering above the wound shakily, tail wrapping around his stomach protectively.

"Shh..." soothes the Alpha rubbing the Omega's soft ears, leaning closer so that the Omega can scent at his neck ,without hurting himself further, which he does eagerly, inhaling the smell deeply, comforting the Omega instincts within, allowing his panic to lessen. Only when the Alpha sees the Omega visibly relax, tears stopping, and the panic that had still been bubbling through their bond almost disappear, does he lean back and then sit up beside the Omega after placing a kiss on his forehead.

" Alright now little one, we're going to get you cleaned up and then the Commander is going to get us somewhere where he can fix you up quickly and then we'll get off this ship, okay ?" says the Alpha, continuing to pet his mate's ears, as he looks down at his mate, for the first time noticing the bruising along his left shoulder and ribs. The Omega nods his understanding.

" Did He do this to you?" asks the Alpha, gently running his fingertips over the bruised skin, causing the Omega to shiver.

"yes, I was laying here on the bed, I wasn't paying as close attention as I should have been but my mind was hazy from my flare-up, and then the door burst open and they were standing there. I could smell the other Alpha right away and he could definitely smell me, it made me panic and I couldn't move for a few seconds until I felt the other man's hand on my ankle. I kicked him in the throat and then smashed his face against my leg. But then the Alpha had me and punched me in the side,knocking the breath out of me, and it took most of my energy to fight my Omega Instincts in the presence of an Alpha during heat. He shoved me out in the hallway..."

"he said it was to get away from your scent." whispers the Omega, shuddering.

" I got in a few kicks , but on the last one I was doing he caught my leg and smashed me into the wall, I was dazed for a second and he got in two punches to my side and one to my jaw. I fell to the floor and then he was dragging me to my knees with a hand around my throat, and I couldn't breath and my lungs were burning. He only loosened his grip when he was... when he was undoing his belt and pants."

"i clawed at his hand, and let go of my throat. That was when I was able to contact you telepathically. I begged the other Alpha not to do it, I said I was already bonded. he... he.. he said he didn't care and that he didn't need my cooperation. He pulled out his gun and fired. I saw him tuck the gun back into the back of his pants before he flipped me onto my stomach." The Omega whines at the memory, remembering the awful feeling of the enemy Alpha's hands on him and the helpless feeling of being unable to stop him, before looking at his Alpha and saying lovingly:

"And then you were there, and you saved me, cared for me." pulling a still shaky hand away from his stomach and gripping the Alpha's free hand.

"I love you little one, and I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner, and I'm sorry that I left and I'm sorry that I was here to protect you and look after you when your flare-up started." apologizes the Alpha, leaning down to breath in the scent of his Omega, his partner.

"its alright Ben we're all doing the best we can here. Can you help me up so we can shower ?"

The couple quickly enter the shower, wrapping plastic over the bandages, with Aaron leaning most of his weight against Ben, blood loss making him weak. When the Alpha has scrubbed himself clean he turns his attention to his mate, making sure all the blood and other Alpha's scent is off of him.


End file.
